


The Chair

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot, Written in 2001
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair takes delivery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Look Mom, no song lyrics. ;) Originally written and betaed in 2001, left unaltered. Thanks to Diana for helping shape the idea when it was just a baby, and for the beta. This is all yours! Many thanks to my TFCS for being there!

A heavy knock on the loft door startled Blair, and his hand holding the highlighter jostled against the police training manual he was studying, leaving a large yellow slash. 

"Shit!" 

The knocking came again, a little louder and definitely longer. 

"Okay, okay," Blair said, recapping the highlighter and standing up. "Who is it?" 

"Wainwright's Furniture. We've got a chair here for a..." The male voice paused and Blair heard the rustling of papers. "Here it is, for a Jim Ellison." 

"Great!" Blair said, opening the door after looking thought the peephole and seeing a man in a delivery uniform. "I thought it was supposed to be delivered Saturday." 

"It came in early, so we thought we'd try and get it delivered today," the man explained. 

"Cool, man. Bring it in." 

"We'll be right up with it." 

Blair pushed the loft door open all the way and quickly cleared the way for the men to bring the chair in. Jim hadn't decided where he wanted it, but Blair figured that they could always move it later if Jim wasn't happy with its placement. 

When the two delivery men carried the heavy chair in, Blair directed them to a place just to the right of the couches, in front of the balcony doors. Plugging the chair in, the men made sure everything was working and then handed Blair a clipboard. Signing his name, Blair handed the clipboard back and saw the two men out. 

Closing the door behind them, Blair surveyed the living room; there was too much furniture, something would have to go. They had enough company that having two couches was a necessity, especially considering how big some of their friends were, and the number of times they'd had overnight guests. That left the yellow chair, the chair that Naomi bought for Jim one Christmas. 

_Well, it's not like she comes to visit that often._ Blair shrugged and mentally made a note to have it donated to a women's shelter. 

Sitting in the new leather recliner, Blair eased it back, the foot rest coming out smoothly to lift his legs. _Oh, yeah. This is fucking nice!_

Sliding his hand down the side, Blair felt the button controls. _Let's see what this one does._ He pushed the first button and the back of the chair began to vibrate, massaging his shoulders and lower back. 

Flipping the first button off, he pressed the second one. _Woohoo!_ His ass was vibrating. _Oh, yeah, I could like this a lot!_

Sitting up quickly, Blair turned the vibrating off and sat still for a second, and then got up and grabbed the cordless phone. 

"Ellison." 

"Hey, Jim. Whatcha doing?" 

"Working, Chief, just like you're supposed to be." 

"Yeah, I am," Blair said, looking guiltily over to the abandoned police manual. 

"So, then why are you calling?" 

"I just wanted to know when you were gonna come home." 

"I don't know," Jim sighed. "Another couple of hours for sure. Why?" 

"I-I was just trying to plan dinner." 

"Okay." 

"See ya in a couple of hours then," Blair said quickly. "Bye." 

"Bye," Jim responded to a dial tone, shaking his head. 

Looking back at the leather recliner, Blair smiled. He stripped off his Henley while toeing off his sneakers, tossing the shirt onto the kitchen counter. Unbuttoning his jeans, Blair headed into his room. He let the jeans slip to the floor and stepped out of them before digging under his bed for his secret box. No other person, not even a lover, had seen the contents in his box; it was filled mostly with mementos from his past, things that wouldn't mean anything to anyone else. But there was one special thing in the box, the thing he was looking for: a dildo. 

Leaving the box on the bed, Blair took the dildo to the bathroom and washed it carefully under tepid water. He grabbed a hand towel to pat it dry as he walked back into the living room. He stopped at the coat rack and dug into the pocket of his suede jacket, searching the pockets for the lube he remembered using the last time he'd worn that jacket. 

"Aha!" 

Blair eyed the chair like a man studying a future lover, speculating about what would feel good and what would feel even better. Finally deciding, Blair draped the hand towel over the seat of the recliner and sat down, easing the chair all the way back, and then turning onto his left side. He fiddled with the towel for a minute and then raised his right leg, resting it on the arm rest. Closing his eyes, Blair let himself relax for a minute, easing into a fantasy, letting it wrap around him, seduce him. 

Slowly, he trailed his fingertips down his side, over the curve of his ass and down his leg, teasing his pale skin. His fingers worked their way back up, ghosting over his hardening cock, pulling gently at his pubic hair, dipping into his belly button, pinching his nipples, making his back arch and drawing a small cry from his parted lips. 

Twisting the lid off the lube, he squirted a small amount on his middle finger and then reached behind himself, between his ass cheeks, spreading the lube on the outside of his hole and then easing a finger in, spreading the slickness and stretching himself. Blair's toes curled in pleasure and he moaned again, louder, and eased another finger inside his tight, slick ass. Shoving his fingers as deep as he could, Blair's whole body shook with pleasure as he nudged his prostate, flicking his fingers against it until he was moaning continuously. 

Easing his fingers out, Blair sighed raggedly, then wiped his fingers on the edge of the towel. He picked up the discarded dildo, squeezed a dollop on the tip, and dropped the lube onto the floor. Reaching behind himself with the lubed dildo, Blair teased his hole with the head, easing it in and then backing off. He was panting when he finally let the head slide past the guardian muscle. Taking a deep breath, Blair slid the dildo the rest of the way in as he exhaled. 

_Oh, yeah!_

Carefully rolling onto his back, Blair resettled on the towel and reached for the buttons on the side of the chair. He flicked on the bottom button. 

"Oh, fuck," Blair yelped as the vibrations from the chair went straight up the dildo in his ass, wiggling it against his prostate. 

He grabbed his drooling cock in a tight fist; he wasn't gonna last long, not with the earlier teasing and the current stimulation. Cupping his balls in one hand, squeezing and releasing, Blair jacked himself hard, moaning continuously as the pleasure rose. 

Head thrown back, eyes pinched closed, orgasm a stroke away, Blair didn't hear the loft door open or the gasp of shock, and then the groan of lust. 

"ohgod...ohgod..." Blair moaned repeatedly as he came, hips jittering as he fucked his fist. 

Jim's eyes watched the pearly white stream fly out of Blair's cock, hang for a second in the air before falling onto Blair's chest, glistening in his thick chest hair; his mouth watered in anticipation. 

Closing the door with one hand while he undid his pants with the other, Jim stalked towards the wanton sight before him. Straddling the leg rest, Jim grabbed Blair's legs and pulled then up and apart, seeing for the first time the dildo that was clenched in Blair's still spasming hole. 

Blair tensed at the first touch, not realizing he'd had an audience, and his eyes flew open. Seeing Jim standing between his spread legs, Blair shamelessly undulated his hips, encouraging Jim, but Jim didn't need any extra encouragement. 

He grabbed the base of the dildo, pulled it out quickly and tossed it aside. Blair moaned again and Jim couldn't wait another second and immediately slid his throbbing cock into Blair's hot, wet channel. They both moaned this time. 

Jim thrust once, eyes locked with Blair's, and then thrust again, rolling his hips suggestively, grinning at Blair's wide-eyed reaction as Jim nudged his already over stimulated prostate. Blair grabbed the bottom of Jim's shirt and pulled Jim down on top of him, the movement forcing Jim's cock hard against Blair's prostate, and Blair howled as his body spasmed and he tried to come again. Thrusting once more into Blair's spasming ass, Jim lost control, coming hard. 

They lay wrapped together, skin sticking together, smelling of come and sweat, grinning stupidly in the aftermath of their intense coupling. Jim finally reached down and turned the vibrating off. 

"How'd you know?" Blair asked against Jim's neck. 

"Your heart beat was all over the place. I knew you were up to something." 

Laughing, Blair said, "'Up' is right!" 

Jim's laughter joined Blair's, and they cuddled closer. 

"You know, after this, I'll never be able to sit in this chair without getting a hard on." 

Blair snickered again. "God, I love this chair!" 

The end. 


End file.
